


Take me, I'm yours

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Ineffable Husbands NSFW Week [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is very very very horny, Crowley dances to Partition, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, I don't know how to explain this, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Stripping, Wall Sex, kinda rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: People have secrets, Demons and Angels have secrets too, but sometimes these secrets can lead to wonderful things





	Take me, I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to apologise for any of this 
> 
> Did y'all ever watch that interview where Michael Sheen says "And then he picks her up and fucks her against the wall" cause that hasn't let me go since I watched it, so this is based on that

Aziraphale hadn’t seen Crowley in a while, and if he was honest with himself, he missed the Demon. Missed the way that the sun reflected on her hair, he missed the way that the Demon laughed, her bad jokes, he missed everything about the Demon. But most importantly, he missed their talks, he had been told to guide a politician to do good and, well, it took more out of Aziraphale than he was willing to admit. And he just really wanted to talk to a certain Demon about it. 

He didn’t enjoy spending time with the politician, especially because he always had to join them for the weirdest things, just to make sure that the man wouldn’t do anything bad. 

That was how he found himself in a strip club on a Friday night. Jonathan Hastings, the politician, had wanted to see the big show, and Aziraphale honestly had been just a little intrigued.

He had never seen a strip show before, not because he didn’t participate in the pleasures of the flesh, oh no, far from it. He did it often, as often as possible, as often as the Demon would have him. 

Upon thinking about the Demon, Aziraphale frowned: he really missed her.

But he decided to not think about her for tonight as they walked through the thick door, walking past the security guard. 

The second they opened the door to the actual floor of the strip club, music deafened him. The club was dark, only deep red and purple lights flashing over the stage and the floor, illuminating the faces of the women that walked around in barely anything, 

A woman in a string tanga lead them to a crescent moon couch,  offering them to sit, which the politicians did, with content sigh s

  
Aziraphale though, kept standing just for a minute longer and, as the woman walked by him, a red flash of the lights lit her face, which was pulled into a smirk, and for a second, just a second, her hair was illuminated in such a way that it made Aziraphale think of a certain Demon, made him think of soft red hair between his fingers. Soft curves under his hands, golden eyes locking with his. 

But as quickly as the vision had appeared, it was gone. Aziraphale sat down, setting his coat next to him and wiggling a little to get comfortable on the white leather. 

More women came, offering them drinks, sending looks their way and Aziraphale had to smile. Crowley would like this place, she might be different than the other Demons, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t deny that Lust was in her being. 

It took around twenty minutes, until the lights dimmed even more, except for one single light, a white light that was trained onto the stage in front of them. 

  
“Now, I want you to give thunderous applause to our one and only Lilith! The original temptation,” a male voice came from the off. 

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and huffed softly,  _ What an interesting name, _ he thought, before focusing his eyes onto the stage. 

Another voice appeared, a female one this time, “Let me hear you say: Hey Miss Lilith,” it said, and to Aziraphale’s surprise, some of the men around him said it back. The female voice came again and said “Hey, Miss Lilith,” with a certain type of low, almost sexual growl in her voice, and when he saw that the men were getting ready to respond again, he threw all caution to the wind and said it as well, which earned him one or two confused looks that he met with an uncertain smile.

The beat started slowly and the lights were turned on one of the long poles on the stage. Aziraphale put his hands on his lap. He didn’t really care about pole dancing, he had never thought it was very attractive, even though he was amazed by the amount of strength the dancers had. He knew that he would never be able to do it. 

But just as he thought this was going to be a normal show, the dancer started to slowly glide down the pole from the ceiling.

Before he could focus on her, he first noticed that the second she started to descend, hundreds of black feathers made their way from the ceiling to the floor with her. 

Descend was the wrong word, his mind quickly filled in the word sauntered, in a very specific voice, but he shook it away. They were falling, and the dancer was too, just more slowly, more safely. 

He swallowed when his eyes focused on the dancer. She was slim, her muscular thighs wrapped around the pole. Her long, curly, red hair transported Aziraphale to a certain moment, a moment in front of an ark. A moment when he had admired the hair of  his the Demon. A moment long gone but never forgotten. 

The woman was wearing a lace bra, that had some tight stripes around the ribs that reminded Aziraphale of ropes, matching panties and black stockings with a snake on the back.

_ She was really going all out on the temptation look,  _ Aziraphale thought, and for a second he thought about what Crowley might say to it, if she’d criticise it, or if she’d love it. 

But he couldn’t think too much about it, because the second that the dancer’s heels hit the floor, the lyrics to the song began and more lights turned on, to shine on 4 background dancers, all dressed in black outfits that barely covered more skin than the one from the front dancer - Lilith - herself. 

The beat got stronger, and Lilith circled her hips, showing off her ass, the muscles under the thin material of her stockings flexing and Aziraphale caught himself thinking of the Demon, of how she would look in an outfit like this. Would she know how to do this kind of show? 

He discarded the thought as soon as he felt his dick twitch at the idea of Crowley dropping her ass like the dancer on stage just did. 

To distract himself from the Demon, he decided to take a longer look at the woman on stage. They were sitting only a couple of meters away from the stage, first row, so he had an uninterrupted view of the way the dancer laid down on her back, raising her waist and thrusting upwards, circling it, while her hands ran down her sides. This was also when the Angel noticed the thin golden chain that was running along her neck, down between her breasts and circling around her stomach. 

_ Did Crowley wear something like that?  _

He pinched himself, he really needed to get the Demon off his mind. 

And he almost managed it, he almost managed to get her off his mind, until the dancer turned around, flipping her hair over her head, revealing her face.

This was the moment Aziraphale squeaked and let his hands drop onto his lap. 

The person staring back at him from the stage was his Demon, gorgeous red lipstick on her thin but oh so tempting lips that were pulled into a smirk. The golden eyes met his and Aziraphale couldn’t breathe. He didn’t care that the men beside him were giving him weird looks, it was her. It was Crowley. 

But why? 

The Demon didn’t give him a second to think because the second the beat got faster, the Demon slutdropped, swaying her hips from side to side while pushing open her thighs. 

_ “Now my mascara running, red lipstick smushed, oh he’s so hunny he want to fuck”  _

The Demon didn’t break the eye contact between them when she ran her hands over her breasts, squeezing them. 

Aziraphale was hard by that point, his dick begging for attention in his pants, and he could just tell that the Demon knew.

And even if she didn’t know, she was definitely going to find out in a few seconds, because she and her dancers made their way off the stage, walking slowly, swaying their hips. 

It made Aziraphale want to run, or cum, or both. But the worst thing was that Crowley was walking straight towards him. 

She stopped only a few centimetres in front of him, pointing at his lap. “That seat taken?”

Aziraphale shook his head and the Demon didn’t wait for a second, situating herself on top of the Angel and taking his hands, placing them on her strong thighs, and that was when she started to move.    
  
Moving her hands through her hair, rhythmically thrusting her hips just a few centimetres over his needy dick. 

  
“Crowley what are you-” 

“I could ask you the same thing, Angel,” The Demon interrupted, and her voice was like a healing salve after all this time, all the yearning for the Demon, all the loneliness was gone in an instant. 

Aziraphale nodded towards the man a few meters beside him, who had a beautiful young girl on his lap. “I’m blessing a politician, you?” he whispered, searching the Demon’s face for something, but he didn’t know what. 

“I’m tempting an Angel, I thought that was obvious,” she grinned out and that was when Aziraphale figured out what it was that he was seeing in Crowley’s face. 

Lust. 

There was a silence between them, both of them searching the other’s face for permission. 

Suddenly Crowley got off his lap, the song has ended. And just when Aziraphale was worried that Crowley had changed her mind, she leaned back down over him. “I have a room in the back, would you want to join me?”

  
Aziraphale had lived for a long time, but he had never in his life stood on his feet that fast. He grabbed Crowley’s hand and started pulling her into the direction he thought that her room might be.

  
The Demon chuckled, stumbling a little in her very high heels, making her even taller than usual. “My room is other there, Angel.” 

They barely made it to her room, but the second they closed the door, Aziraphale was on the Demon. Tasting her red Lipstick with his tongue as he slipped it inside her mouth, tasting her moans with his mouth. 

Aziraphale held Crowley’s face between his hands, not sure if he was allowed to touch anywhere else.

Crowley, on the other hand, wasn’t that shy, moving her slim fingers down his chest towards his crotch, but stopping right before his dick. She moved away for a second, looking into his eyes. “Is this okay?” 

The Angel gave an enthusiastic nod and she moved her hand down, squeezing his hard cock through his pants. A moan caught itself in Aziraphale’s throat. 

“Already? Didn’t know I had that much of an effect on you,” the Demon smirked, moving her other hand down and opening his belt to push down his pants. 

The second she put her hands on his now free cock, he groaned. His hands trailing down her back.   
  
“You can touch me anywhere you want to, Angel,” she whispered into his ear and Aziraphale had the feeling he might cum in that second.

“Are you sure?” he breathed out. 

Crowley just wrapped her hand around his dick and moved closer. “Take me, I’m yours, I’ve always been.”   
  


That was what broke his resistance, pushing Crowley against the door of her room, moving his hands down to pull off her underwear, which she stepped out of without any grace, before his lips were on hers again, swallowing down her moans and breaths.

At that moment, Aziraphale noticed that he had never realised that he had been starving, he had always been starving until he finally tasted her lips. 

His hands moved to her thighs, picking her up with ease, never breaking their kiss, until he fucked into her with one swift motion. 

He had never heard Crowley moan before, but he knew that it was a sound he would never tire of, a sound that he wanted to hear in so many ways, so many times. 

As Aziraphale stared at the Demon before him, his dick inside her warmth, she suddenly pushed her nails into his shoulders and growled out a soft: “If you don’t start moving soon, I will take things into my own hands.” 

So he obliged, pulling almost out before pushing into her with force, hard enough to make the door creak behind her, but they didn’t care, Aziraphale repeating the motions, encouraged by the moans that Crowley let flow out of her mouth, her symphony interrupted as Aziraphale kissed her, smudging her red lipstick, but it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was that they were together right now, Crowley’s hands in Aziraphale’s hair, Aziraphale’s hard cock moving in and out of her in rapid succession. 

Crowley’s breath started to get staggered, she stopped kissing Aziraphale, her hands running through his hair without any reasoning. Aziraphale took it as a sign that Crowley was close, so he moved one of his hands from her thigh, holding her up with only one, and moved the now free hand to her clit, almost ghosting his thumb over it and before he could even start to really rub it, she screamed out. Her hands tightened around his hair, tugging on it. 

Her entire being was pulsating around Aziraphale and he came shortly after her. His legs almost gave out under him, but he tried to hold himself together to not let Crowley fall. 

He would never let her fall. Never again.    
  


“There’s a couch behind you if you want to sit down,” Crowley said, still breathless. Aziraphale couldn’t reply, still panting. He moved backwards though until the back of his knees bumped into the couch and he let himself fall. 

Crowley got off him the second he was sitting and pushed him to lay down with two fingers, which he obliged. 

She laid down on top of him. He miracled them a soft blanket, to make sure the Demon wouldn’t get cold. 

“And?” Crowley asked, laying with her head on Aziraphale’s chest, while he was carding his hands through her hair.

  
“Temptation accomplished,” he smiled, kissing the top of her head with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> "Wall Sex?? Wall sex" - A note from my wonderful Editor 
> 
> Also comments keep me alive! So please tell me what you think!!


End file.
